wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya's Reign on South Kaiser
Kaguya's Reign on South Kaiser is the Hundred Seventy-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 10, 2017. Synopsis Kaguya is resurrected again and has taken control of Dens. Will Ayame be able to stop Kaguya's plans quickly? Plot The Episode begins with each Chapter. Chapter 1= After a long and difficult battle with Hao and the Shredder, at the Utrom Shredder's house in South Kaiser, after a short introduction by the city's Mayor, Saki speaks briefly and informs the crowd that Karai will take his place once he departs for home. Outside, April is trying to gain entry to the proceedings but is thwarted by a guard. Casey arrives dressed like a caterer and pushing a food cart - but the guard blocks his path as well. As Casey and the guard argue, April slips inside. Jones tells the guard to inspect the cart and when he does so, he finds Murakumo in hiding beneath the table cloth. He knocks out the guard and the group heads inside. Murakumo shut down security from an underground access tunnel, allowing Ayame to slide down a rope onto the mansion's roof. On a nearby rooftop, Bishop and his commandos are watching as they repel onto Saki's building. Shichika and Yoko reach an underground silo after Leatherhead takes out a group of Foot Tech ninjas. Peering into the silo, they see what the Shredder is really up to: a group of Foot Technicians are working on a giant intergalactic spaceship! As the heroes infiltrate the mansion further, Saki and Karai meet in his inner sanctum. Shredder celebrates his impending journey, relishing in his chance to destroy the Utroms. Karai is saddened by the prospect of his leaving, but he tells her that she will continue to serve him as she always has by running the Foot empire in his absence. The evil overlord then orders her to return to the party and celebrate. Bishop contacts his spy inside Saki's mansion - none other than Baxter Stockman! Bishop is furious that Stockman didn't inform him about the spacecraft, to which Baxter smugly replies "You didn't ask." Before the discussion can get too heated, Chaplin walks in and Stockman ends the call. Below ground, Professor Honeycutt cracks into the security system and sets it to lock down. All of the Foot soldiers are trapped in their rooms, including an infuriated Hun, who is in the security room. Cut to Bishop and his commandos who are now in the underground access tunnel. Bishop orders his men to seal off the passageway and they begin to rig it with explosives. Saki is now in his office looking over his spaceship plans. Suddenly, Murakumo and friends accidentally crashed in and the Utrom Paul Gekko appeared stating that today, Murakumo and the new super heroic Utroms of the Utrominoid do not with out the Utrom Emperor's permission which shocks Utrom Oroku Saki. Karai arrives and pleads with the Jinchūriki to let Saki go - explaining that he will not trouble them anymore if he's gone. Murakumo argues that the Utrom Oroku Saki is an evil counterpart of the Utrom Paul Gekko due to the knowledge of the Mystical Utrom-like squids it self called the Millennium Triforce. Karai growls that the Utroms are the evil ones for hunting her master and thus deserve their fate, but Murakumo states that the Utrom Oroku Saki has lied to her and is already starting to charge at the Utrom Oroku Saki to help the Utrom Emperor. With that, Murakumo jumps down the elevator shaft. |-|Chapter 2= Down in the Control room, the Utrom Emperor faces the Utrom Oroku Saki, this time, clad in his Shredder armor with more Foot ninja. The Utrom Shredder said to the Utrom Paul Gekko "You see me as I am and it will be the last thing you'll ever see!" As Bishop’s men start blasting, a giant battle ensues. Leonardo arrives with Karai close on his heels. Saki is severely damaged after Leatherhead tears into him. Hun rushes to his master's side and tosses Leatherhead, sending him crashing into a large, chemical-filled tube. Hun lifts Saki and sees that he's some kind of robot - he rips the remaining clothing from the body to reveal that the Shredder is an Utrom in an exo-suit! Hun is stunned and Leatherhead renews his attack. The two giants crash through a window and fall far down into the silo. Saki recovers and tries to make his way to the ship, but as he crosses a catwalk, Don breaks open a tank of liquid nitrogen that sprays on the evil Utrom. Splinter hooks the exo-skeleton with a chain and pulls it over, breaking it at the ankles and smashing the rest to bits. The villainous Utrom crawls out of the wreckage and is beset by the TMNT and Splinter. Before our heroes can act, Karai leaps in front of them and grabs Utrom Saki. Karai runs off carrying her master into the ship. The craft's hatch closes before the Turtles get to it. Luckily, Tech Tablet Honeycutt can link to the ship and open the door. As this is happening, Bishop orders his men to prevent the ship from leaving. Helicopters swoop in and fire missiles into the silo. The rockets hit the catwalk that the Turtles are on just as Honeycutt gets the hatch open. The bridge is blown into pieces, leaving Splinter, Leo, Mike and Raph on one side and Donatello clinging to the opening of the spacecraft on the other. The ship begins to take off - Splinter and the other Turtles have to jump for it. The Heroes jump and grab onto Donatello's legs (he was already hanging from the open bay door, having been separated from his family by a missile that destroyed the bridge they were all on). The Turtles and Splinter climb their self-made "ladder" and board the vessel. Don pulls himself up with Professor Honeycutt (downloaded onto the brainy Turtle's Tech-Tablet) attached to his belt. As our heroes enter the ship, Chaplin monitors them via the craft's security systems and alerts Shredder (who has been carried inside by Karai and is now being garbed in a new, far more powerful exo-suit) of their presence. |-|Chapter 3= Still on the ground, people are running for their lives as the mansion is destroyed by the launching spacecraft. Leatherhead, April and Casey all get away, as does an angry Bishop. Bishop orders his men to destroy the Shredder's ship with missiles. Murakumo was battling the Utrom Shredder Prime with the help of his friends at the ship’s power core, Shredder and Karai prepare for battle. It seems Bishop’s missiles are useless as the ship simply destroys them with lasers upon their approach. However, Baxter Stockman constructed the defense system, and as more missiles, Chaplin is dismayed to discover that Stockman has disabled the security net, allowing the missile barrage to hit the ship. We see Stockman with Bishop - the secret agent is pleased with his new partner's work. As the spacecraft shakes from missile impacts, Chaplin frantically tries to regain control of its defense systems AND saw the Eggman Fleet preparing to fire at the ship. As the battle continues in the power core room, where Honeycutt informs them he’ll need time to gain access to the controls. Murakumo plugs the Tech-Tablet into the ship's computer systems and the Professor gets to work not for Utrom Shredder Prime to push him to the wall. Unfortunately, just as Honeycutt begins, Shredder and Karai arrive. As the groups battle, it appears that Shredder is unstoppable in his giant new exo-suit. Don and Mike attempt to use some cut power lines to electrocute Shredder, but the Utrom Shredder Prime takes the cables from the Turtles and uses them to defeat Master Splinter (he jumped in front of them to save Shichika). |-|Chapter 4= Leonardo and Karai face off; Leo gains the upper hand and she falls over the side of a rail. Leonardo heroically saves her life, but Karai comments that Leonardo is too good for his own good and renews her attack. Leo is thrown towards Shredder, who knocks the mutant backwards into his own sword, impaling him! Leonardo falls to the ground. Raphael attempts to avenge Leonardo by killing Karai, and he outmatches her in combat. But as he is about to deliver the finishing blow, Shredder intervenes and knocks Raphael unconscious. As Shredder turns his attention to the last two Turtles, more missiles hit the spaceship. Chaplin can’t gain control of the defense controls, and the hull begins to smolder with fresh missile holes. It seems everyone on board will be cooked as the last two missiles speed towards them. As the torpedoes approach, they run out of fuel and the ship escapes! Shredder has knocked all of the heroes unconscious and has stopped Honeycutt from hacking into his ship. Shredder has knocked all of the heroes unconscious and has stopped Honeycutt from hacking into his ship. As the villain is about to finish off Leonardo, Karai intervenes and prevents her master from delivering the finishing blow. The woman states that Shredder has won and asks him to spare the Turtles' lives. Shredder is enraged at her insubordination and he attacks her, sending her flying. Shredder closes in on Karai, but before he can do anything to her, a warhead launched from a nearby satellite hits the ship. The impact from the explosion sends both Shredder and Karai flailing through the entrance and the door slams down, locking them out of the power core room. Shredder orders Chaplin to open the door, and is informed that this will take a minute. Just as the Utrom Shredder Prime is about to finish Murakumo off, Splinter Prime steps in and, through a series of tricky moves, manages to have the Shredder Prime contribute to his own demise by causing a power core to collapse on top of him, washing him right off the roof. As the ship begins to explode, time freezes and four Utroms (including Mortu) appear. The Utroms have placed a stasis field around the entire ship, freezing time. During this time, Mortu has the Utrom Emperor and friends and enemies ransferred to the infirmary, Honeycutt's conscious sent to the main laboratories, and Shredder, Karai, and Dr. Chaplin to the holding cells. Once everyone is off the ship, the stasis field collapses and Shredder's ship explodes. On Dens, Bishop and Stockman think they have won and the Shredder has been killed. Later on the Utrom homeworld inside the chambers of the Utrom High Council, the heroes (who have various injuries on them), Splinter (who has some burns on him), and Professor Honeycutt (in a new robot body) watch a group of seven Utrom judges on the Utrom High Council as the holographic heads of various sentient alien species are shown watching the trial. They hear testimony from several alien races regarding the heinous crimes of the rogue Utrom Ch'rell who has gone through various aliases like Torrinon, Kako Naso, Duke Acureds, Oroku Saki, and Shredder. *Dolphette's testimony had mentioned that Ch'rell willingly launched an attack on the planet Enethone where over 1,000,000 innocent inhabitants perished. *Wan-ran Otho's testimony had mentioned that Ch'rell incited and funded a civil war on Eno II in an effort to mine their raw minerals without restriction. 3.2,000,000 lives perished in the civil war. *The final mentioning was that Ch'rell tried various attempts to take over the Utrom government through an illegal and violent coup. The Utrom High Council then communes on the verdict. Upon being found guilty for all the chaos and destruction he’d wrought throughout the universe, the Utrom High Council have confirmed of the Utrom Emperor's true story of how he was banished from their homeworld in a single movie "Star Wars Episode VIII Last Hope Ends". *Dolphette's testimony had mentioned that Pa'all Enethone II where over 1,000,000 innocent inhabitants were enslaved by the Galactic Empire. *Wan-ran Otho's younger brother testimony had mentioned that Eno III and Tenelia IV have been forced to construct the Death Star with their raw minerals with restriction. 3.2,000,000 lives starved to death. *The final mentioning was that Emperor Palpatine sentences Ch'rell to eternal exile on the ice asteroid Mor Gal Tal. As Ch'rell is teleported away, the Utrom High Council leader quotes "May your actions haunt you forever." Mortu states to the Utrom High Council, the Turtles, Splinter, Professor Honeycutt, and those watching the trial that Karai and Dr. Chaplin will be sent back to Earth and handed over to the proper authorities. As Karai and Dr. Chaplin are taken away, Karai quotes "This is not what I wanted, Leonardo... this is not what I wanted!" With that, the Turtles, Splinter, and Honeycutt are told by Mortu that they all owe them a debt of gratitude as the Shredder has finally been brought to justice. Splinter tells the Turtles that Hamato Yoshi's spirit can finally rest in peace now that the Shredder is finished but, was killed by Kaguya Prime along with the turtles and Mortu much to the shock of Murakumo who has been following them all the way to Utrominoid. Pa'all have noticed the new Death Star and heard the sound of walkers headed their way. The Utroms make their escape to Dens. On Mor Gal Tal, Ch'rell stands crying out in rage and despair. The camera pulls away and we discover that Mor Gal Tal is part of a belt that forms an orbiting ring around an unnamed alien planet. |-|Chapter 5= The remnants of the Utroms seek safety and relocate to Heaven Tail while Kaguya have teleported Murakumo and the heroes to Naruto Prime, the source of Shinobi itself where Kaguya have conquered it there. Murakumo and friends battled Kaguya and finally sealed her away completely into the form of the tree to never be revived again. After returning to Dens, the Utroms thanked them for the warning the about the new galactic empire which had cost the Utrom Population to decrease in portions. |-|Chapter 6= In the flashback, Young Terry and Andy Bogard are out with their master, Tung Fu Rue and their father, Jeff Bogard. Jeff, who had been lagging behind, finds himself surrounded by a group of poor children who ask him for spare change. Jeff tells them he will if they will let go of him. As he says this, a pretty young green-haired flower girl asks if he will buy one of her flowers, to which he replies he will. As this is happening, a black car pulls up from which four men exit and surround Jeff. They draw knives and attack. The children around Jeff cling to him as if to stop him from moving while the men attack. He defeats three easily, but the fourth manages to stab him from behind. Wounded, Jeff is confronted by old friend Geese Howard. Jeff dies of his wounds, and in front of his grave Tung Fu Rue makes his children promise that no matter what, in ten years they will reunite as much stronger men to punish Geese. |-|Final Chapter= After returning to Dens, Murakumo and co. have been reunited with Terry and his brother Andy. Characters *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo **Leonardo Prime **Donatello Prime **Raphael Prime **Michelangelo Prime *Splinter **Splinter Splinter Prime/Sprinter Prime *Mortu *Sprinter *Leon Bastia *Dawn-a-tella *Ralphael *Micro Machine *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Hotaru Prime *Miwa Tomoe *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Bastia *Mortu *Utrom Paul Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Murakumo Gekko *Paul Arcadia Gekko I *Paul Cutter Gekko *Kanon *Kirihara *Naotsugu *Mari *Takeaki *Kei *Momoshiki Palpatine *Emperor Eggman *Paul von Schroeder *Darth Baron *Vinsmoke Goji *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Swarm Troopers *Leatherhead *Samurai Jack's Father *Samurai Jack's Mother *Samurai Jack *Casey Jones *April O'Neil *Utrom Shredder *Utrom Shredder Prime *Karai *Hun *Chaplin *Stockman *Fugitoid *Agent_Bishop *Heishin *Kaoru *Kenshin *Oguni Ayame *Suzume *Yahiko *Sanosuke *Yukishiro Enishi *Kenji *Okita Gentatsu *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Aoshi *Kanji Kamatari *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty *Moriya Minakata *Terry *Andy *Geese *Tung Fu Rue *Jeff *Blue Mary *Kain *Billy *Lily *Rock Howard *Itachi Uchiha **Itachi Prime *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Kaguya Prime *Naruto Uzumaki **Naruto Prime *Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke Prime *Sakura Haruno **Sakura Prime *Utakata **Utakata Prime *Obito Uchiha **Obito Prime Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Trivia Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon